


The rainbow of relationships - SPOP Palentines

by MrBreadMan



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Oneshot, Oneshot Prompts Challenge, Platonic Relationships, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBreadMan/pseuds/MrBreadMan
Summary: Prompts from Feburary 2021, celebrating the platonic relationships in SPOP!The relationship of the chapter is in the title!
Relationships: Angella & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow & siblings, Castaspella & Micah (She-Ra)





	1. Glimmer & Bow´s sisters

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time doing something like this, here we go!
> 
> Day 1: Meetings and Beginnings

There were these two young women standing in front of the castle. Glimmer didn´t know them and they have been standing there for a while now, so she decided to find out.

The queen could have asked someone if they would know or could have sent someone else to find out, but she decided that nothing of all that would be necessary. She would go herself. Literally.

She walked towards them – Bow told her that it is not a good first impression to suddenly appear only a few inches apart from someone if you didn´t know them. It also wasn´t a good idea in general but Glimmer actively decided to forget about that part sometimes.

They were just two women after all and she was the queen for Etheria´s sake. What could possibly go wrong?

“Are you Glimmer?”, asked the one with long braided strains in a ponytail. She wore a yellow jumpsuit which combined with her shiny ruby necklace made her look definitely not oversee able.

“Y-eah.”, she stammered. She was the queen. Why was she surprised that they knew her name, she took a deep breath but then shortly hesitated? But she said it like she knew her?

Glimmer hesitation made the visitor smile at each other. The other one, which shoulder length voluminous hair asked: “The physics mayor right?”

Glimmer gave them the most tooth-gaped grin she could possibly think of and let this information sink in for a moment.

Then she inhaled and said with a forced enthusiasm: “Yep. That´s me. I love physics and all its…rules. Like…stars. Stars are great, right?”

The girls giggled and presented themselves: “I´m Ruby and this is Jasmine. We came to visit Bow and his friends. It is so good to finally meet you.”

Glimmer gave them two thumps up and inhaled sharply: “That´s so so… amazing. You know this…ehm castle. It´s not mine. Hehe…why would I own a castle? Crazy right? Who would think that? I was ordered by the queen to measure the physics. You know because better safe than sorry am I right?” She started rambling and got more insecure by the second. She wanted nothing more than to teleport out of this conversation. Most importantly to get Bow to handle this, but she wouldn´t mind not coming back, but she already figured that that wasn´t an option.

The two didn´t say anything so Glimmer added: “The…ehm…best part of the castle is obviously the library. I mean…books…yay!”

“Glimmer, it´s okay we know you don´t like books.”

“But I am a physics worker.”

Jasmine gave her a genuine smile: “Seriously, why would Bow made up you were a physics student. You are the least physics person I ever heard of.”

“Wait- so you played me?”

Jasmine couldn´t resist a grin: “Come on, we don´t have the chance of a prank like that every day. Bow told we are allowed to prank you – if we still play it nice.”

Glimmer nodded in thought and concluded: “Right, right. And Bow knew what you were up to?”

Ruby raised a brow: “You have an idea?”

“Oh, he has no idea what is about to hit him!”


	2. Micah & Castaspella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Childhold friends

“Do you want to play with me?”, asked Castaspella and gave her brother puppy eyes. Although she was pulling on his shirt, Micah pushed the five-year old away and told her: “Not now sis, I have to get this to work.”

“Ye, ye. Could you make me a bird at least so I could play with him?”

Micah sat on a small table with a huge book and eagerly turned the pages. Every few minutes he would look up and tried a few circles on a gem. He sighed and drew a fast circle and summoned a little blue bird which started flying around the room. His sister giggled and started following it around. He tried focusing on his studies, but suddenly he heard a loud crash.

He shirked and looked at his sister who was now standing next to a broken vase. There were a bunch of differently sized shards on the floor. The bright colors looked more depressed and dashing now.

Micah didn´t know which kind of vase it was, but for all he knew they would be not happy that it was broken.

Castaspella looked at him with teary eyes and played anxiously with her dress.

Micah gave her a small smile and promised: “Don´t worry, I got this.” He got up and casted a spell on the broken pieces by summing a small blue circle and aiming on the shards. The sparks of the spell laid down on the shards. Eventually their glow disappeared. Nothing happened.

His sister cried worried: “It didn´t work! What now?” She looked anxiously around in a desperate attempt to find another solution.

“No, no. It worked. Now there is my magic on the shards, so they would believe me that I broke it - when I practiced.”

“But…but- you didn´t break it.”, stammered Castaspella shyly.

“Let me tell you a secret.”, said Micah and knelt down to be on her eye level. She looked at him with curiosity, and he whispered with a wink: “All the sorcerers do like they are all big and bad, but they are no match for me.”

She didn´t believe him and gave him a confused smile: “That´s not true.”

“Well, we´ll see about that. I always wanted to challenge the great sorcerers. You know I could take on them all.”, he narrated dramatically and swung his hand around to stress his point.

Castaspella giggled and Micah smiled at her and suggested then: “How about we spent my last hours in freedom out in the flower field? I will be locked in a small room for a long time soon enough.”

His sister gave him a wide excited smile and took his head and pulled him out of the room.

As they laid together in bed in the evening, Micah told her: “It is really isn´t as bad. I get to spend a lot of time practicing this spell. They think they are punishing me, but like I said – no match for me.”

“I think you would be great leader for them, I would definitely follow you first! Oh, we would be amaaazing.”, yarned Castaspella content.

“Their leader?”, chuckled Micah confused.

“You aren´t old enough to be in their circle yet and still outpower every single one of them, of course you lead them someday.”

“You´re crazy.”

“You´re crazy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really bumped that they interact so little in the series


	3. Bow & his youngest brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Mom friends & Bad influcenes
> 
> A little OneShot out of Bow´s childhood;  
> Henry (OC) is the second youngest of the 13

There was a knock on the closet and Bow screamed: “Leave me alone.”

“What are you doing all day long in your Princess tower?”

Bow stuck his head slightly through the certain – the great entrance to his cave under the closet - and corrected him: “It isn´t a Princess tower. A tower is high. This is a cave.”

“I am surprised you know, I barley see you outside your ´cave´.”, commented Henry and sat down next to the entrance. Bow crawled outside and explained: “It is very comfy in there.”

“Are you reading in there?”

“Yes.”

“All day long?”

Bow only looked to the ground.

Henry shook his head and asked: “Do you want to play catch with the others? The girls having another secret meeting or whatever and we are short on players.”

“Sure.”

Outside waited their brothers River and Leo. They waved at them and told them: “We are still not really enough.”

“We could play something else.”, suggested Bow.

The others looked curiously at him, so he continued: “We could all build a weapon and fight!”

The others agreed and teamed up as two. Bow was with Henry and they were walking through the forest to gather material. Henry was almost tripping over the roots about four times while Bow was picking up sticks, stones and strings. At the end Bow´s arms were full and Henry´s were bruised.

“Now, what kind of weapon do you want?”

“This is stupid. I don´t like this game.”

Bow shortly muffled but then rolled his eyes and started tinkering. His brother watching him not convinced with a raised brow. He was rather surprised when his brother held something that looked close to a real bow.

“I could make you a sword…if you want, I mean.”

“No, no. That sounds great!”, agreed Henry and watched his brother with amazement as he also built his weapon.

After Bow was finished, he modified sticks with feathers and other soft objects, “So, it wouldn´t hurt River and Leo.”, he had explained.

Suddenly they hear a loud, “It´s on!”. That was the start signal. Henry held his sword tight. It consists a few sticks mangled together but it was surprisingly stable and he had to admit it really looked kind of cool.

He missed the striking moment, but his brother didn´t. He stood up abruptly and shot with his soft arrows. Leo and River were taken by surprise, they both only hold a bigger stick in their hand which they fast lost while they were under attack. They ran into hiding behind the nearest tree. River shouted: “What the stars, dude? Were you trying to kill us for real?”

Bow came closer to them and told them: “No, that is why I made the tip soft: so it couldn´t hurt you.”

“Either way”, said River and shook his head, “Not cool.”

River left and Leo shrugged and followed him.

Henry finally also left the underwood and asked: “Where did you learn all this?”

“I read about it.”

“That is what you read about?”

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

“Because I think it is cool.”

“I mean I thought it was too at first but you hurt them.”, admitted Henry and added which a darker tone, “And I rather won´t let Lance and George see that I am playing rebellion with you.”

“I…”, stammered Bow and dropped his Bow sadly to the ground, “You´re right. It…it isn´t…wasn´t my intention.”

“It´s okay. We just won´t tell them about it, and then we´re fine.”

They left the bow and sword and followed their brothers back to the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know OCs are not the main objective with SPOP palentines but I love Bow´s siblings.  
> I really hoped for a appearance of one in the last season. 


	4. Glimmer & Angella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Relatives

It was already dark outside and although there were many events that day, Glimmer was still wide awake. There was something she had the feeling she needed to do.  
When she was sure no one else was around the castle she made her way to the Moon Stone – by foot. She wanted to take her time on that walk – to think, to get her head free and to prepare herself for what she was about to do.  
Although to enter the tunnels of the Moon Stone she teleported because the gates would only open if there was a ceremony – a coronation. Glimmer sighed at that thought and walked through the tunnels still she reached the main room. The giant worm was asleep, “One upside to not having a ceremony at my back”, thought Glimmer, but then she looked up and saw all the pink lights floating.  
She stretched her hand high and hoped that one light would come to her – a certain one. But nothing happened. She sighed and walked around for a bit, her view always come back to the floating lights, who moved but not in her direction.  
Glimmer went to the spot she saw her mother for the last time – her hologram to be exact. She looked at it with hope but nothing happened, so she turned away with tears in her eyes. She sank to the ground and looked at the ceiling with the circling pink lights. The tears were rolling down her face but she didn´t turn away, she wanted the lights to come to her, to speak with her, but…they wouldn´t.  
The current queen sighed and watched the lights in silent, tired to find a pattern of their movements, but she couldn´t figure them out. She wished she had taken someone with her to go, someone to hold their hand, like Adora and Bow did the last time she was here, but no she wanted to go alone.  
And now she was alone – just like she wanted.  
Glimmer was frustrated and thought about shooting a huge sparkle bomb at the lights but then fast decided against it. Angering her ancestors wouldn´t make them communicate with her – lecturing her at very last and that was the last thing she wanted.  
“Mom?”, she whispered and looked at the lights. Nothing changed.  
“I still love you. I hope you never forget that.” Nothing changed.  
She slightly chuckled, although her tears were still rolling: “Dad does too, you know.” Still nothing.  
She stands up and looked at the lights for a last time, they got slower. Glimmer stretched her hand to the air as a last attempt to connect. A light comes near and she widened her eyes. It came close, but never touched her hand and Glimmer wouldn´t dare to try to close her hand and catch it.  
It got brighter and brighter, and she could feel the light inside of her, it was warm, like a hug. Like a comforting hug from a mother. Her mother.  
Then the light got the size of the others and went back to them to ceiling, circling, without any pattern.  
She teared up, but not from sorrow this time, she closed her eyes and whispered: “I love you too, Mom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magic.  
> Maybe it worked because Angella isn´t really dead.  
> You never know.

**Author's Note:**

> Sisters at first sight - alternative title
> 
> Comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
